Everything You Do
by Miki-chan1
Summary: M2M songfic. r


Everything You Do  
By, Theresa  
  
Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now. If you  
don't here it is…I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY  
OTHER THAN THE STORY ITSELF AND THE CHARACTER Theresa  
  
Authors Notes: Yup another M2M songfic. I guess I've  
been listening to my new cd too much. .;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*BRRRRIINNNGGGG*^the bell rings to dismiss the days  
classes^  
  
"Kids before you go I wanted to tell you if you didn't  
know already there will be a Talent show 4 weeks from  
now a talent show will be held. So sign up and start  
practicing." The teacher announced before any of the  
pre-teens left her classroom.  
  
"Hey Kari wait up." Theresa yelled after Kari.  
  
"Oh Sorry Theresa. I was thinking about the talent  
show the teacher just told us about." Kari replied in  
a calm voice.  
  
"Oh so you plan to enter?"Theresa asked.  
  
"Yah."Kari replied.  
  
"Without me!?!? How mean." Theresa said in a joking  
voice.  
  
"No. I was thinking you might be able to help me. If I  
go up there and get embarrassed you will have to too.  
Anways there has to be 2 people to sing for the song  
that I want." Kari said joking with Theresa  
  
"Yah…thanx." Theresa giggles out.  
  
^Then they both start laughing a little.^  
  
"Hey come over to my apartment later about 3:30 today  
so we can talk about the talent show." Kari said.  
  
"Okay. Be there. See ya later Kari." Theresa said  
while running off.  
  
"Hm…it's almost 3:30 I better get going." Theresa said  
outloud to herself.  
  
*RRRRRIIIIIING* ^the phone rings.^  
  
"Hello Theresa speaking." Theresa answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Theresa. It's Kari. Do you think you can bring  
your M2M cd with ya when you come over?" Kari asked  
from the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there in a bit with my cd." Theresa  
replied.  
  
"Great! See-ya in a few Theresa." Kari said while  
hanging up the phone.  
  
^Theresa hangs up the phone. And runs around her room  
to look for the cd.^  
  
"Hm…where is it? Ah. Got it!" Theresa said.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
^I wonder who that is?^Tai asked while getting up from  
the sofa to answer the door.  
  
"Hi Tai." Theresa said when he answered the door.  
  
"Hey Theresa. Whatcha doing here." Tai asked.  
  
"Kari told me to come over. May I come in?" Theresa  
explained.  
  
"Oh. Yah. Sure. Come in. I'll get Kari." Tai said.  
  
"KKKARRRRRIIIIII!!!!!!! THERESA'S HERE!!!!!!!!" Tai  
yelled.  
  
"Comming!" Kari yelled back at her brother.  
  
"Hi Theresa." Kari said when she reached them.  
  
"Hi Kari." Theresa replied with a smile.  
  
"Come on my room's over here." Kari said while  
grabbing Theresa's arm.  
  
"Did ya bring the cd?"Kari asked.  
  
"Yah." Theresa said holding it out.  
  
"Great!" Kari said.  
  
"Why did ya want it?" Theresa asked.  
  
"We're going to sing one of the songs. Duh." Kari  
said.  
  
"Oh. Which one?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking about #7 Everything You Do." Kari  
said.  
  
"Ok…let's see…ah…#7 Everything you do. Yah I love that  
song." Theresa said.  
  
"Oh I heard that one before, and I love it too." Kari  
said.  
  
"Ok let's practice." Kari said while turning the cd  
player to the right song.  
  
Time Skip to talent show.  
  
"Hey Kari you ready we're up next. You ready?" Theresa  
asked.  
  
"Yah. I'm ready."Kari replied.  
  
"And next up is Kari and Theresa singing to M2M's song  
Everything You Do." The announcer announced.  
  
When Theresa and Kari got out on the stage they  
noticed they're friends in the front row cheering them  
estatically, and T.K. giving Kari a big thumbs up.  
  
"Kari. You have to do this for T.K. we better not mess  
up. I know you picked this song for your guys' love so  
look at him and only him when your singing." Theresa  
stated.  
  
"Yah I know Theresa, you better be staring at someone  
too. It's not fair I have to stare at the one I like  
and you don't. Let's see…you like…Davis was it. " Kari  
said.  
  
"Oh shut-up Kari. It's a little innocent crush nothing  
more." Theresa said.  
  
"Then you can swap to Ken…or Izzy…or…"Theresa covered  
her mouth so she wouldn't continue the list's names.  
  
^cheers are heard loudly from the crowd then the  
lights dim.^  
^Kari stares at T.K. and smiles. T.K. smiles back.^  
  
Why is she staring at T.A. over there and not me?  
Davis asked himself.  
  
^Kari started to sing and Theresa joins.^  
  
From the moment you looked at me  
And ever since you called my name  
You've been everything that I've seen  
And know I'm caught up in this game  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh oh oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh ah ah ah  
  
They're trying to build a fence  
By saying that this won't last  
They tell me I don't have a chance  
That everything moves too fast  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh oh oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh ah ah ah  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh oh oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh ah ah ah  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
There's something special I have found  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I can think of is you and me  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
BRIDGE  
That everything you do  
Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooah  
Everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
  
Everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh oh oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go…  
Ooh Ooh ah ah ah  
  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh oh oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh ah ah ah  
  
(fading away.)  
That everything you do  
Everything that you do  
Makes me wanna go...  
Ooh Ooh oh oh oh  
Everything you say  
Everything that you say  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
^silence for a little while and then is erupted with  
cheers and whistling. Kari and Theresa high-5  
eahother. Then their friends come on the stage. Kari  
and T.K. hug tightly, and Theresa is so happy that she  
hugs davis.^  
  
hey either way I get a girl. 'Cause girls can't get  
enough of the D-man. 'Cause I'm da man.Davis thought  
to himself while Theresa hugged him.  
  
The End  



End file.
